vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za
Summary Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za is the fusion of the Bohrok-Kal Tahnok-Kal, Nuhvok-Kal, and Pahrak-Kal. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za Origin: Bionicle Age: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Bohrok-Kal Kaita Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Enhanced Senses with Ja-Kal and Yo-Kal, X-Ray Vision with Bo-Kal, Resistance to heat and cold with Su-Kal, Longevity Attack Potency: Mountain level (Possesses the combined power of Tahnok-Kal, Nuhvok-Kal, and Pahrak-Kal, and should be comparable to the Toa Kaita). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Rahkshi and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level), possibly at least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Limitless. Bohrok are tireless machines. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with its abilities (Its range should be comparable to a Toa, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) Standard Equipment: *'Krana-Kal:' Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za is piloted by a Krana-Kal, which grants Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za a number of different abilities, depending on the Krana-Kal it's using. It carries every type of Krana-Kal at all times and can switch between them at will. Krana-Kal can operate without a Bohrok-Kal, can communicate telepathically, and can form protective shields. **'Krana Bo-Kal:' The Visionary. It grants Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za not only nightvision, but the ability to see through nearly all substances. **'Krana Ca-Kal:' The Seeker. It allows Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za to detect the presence of the Bahrag, and links it to their minds. **'Krana Ja-Kal:' The Tracker. It enhances Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za's senses and grants it a radar. **'Krana Su-Kal:' The Demolisher. It grants Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za an intense resistance to heat and cold. **'Krana Vu-Kal:' The Transporter. With Vu-Kal equipped, Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za's speed is enhanced. **'Krana Xa-Kal:' The Liberator. With Xa-Kal equipped, Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za can awaken the Bahrag on touch. **'Krana Yo-Kal:' The Excavator. With Yo-Kal equipped, Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za can sense stress points in the earth and underground movement. **'Krana Za-Kal:' The Overseer. With Za-Kal equipped, Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za can read the minds of others, communicate telepathically, and detect emotions. Intelligence: Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za has the animalistic cunning of the Bohrok, enhanced further with a deep analytical intelligence. Weaknesses: Without its Krana, Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za is helpless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Antagonists Category:Bohrok Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Robots Category:Shield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7